149415-destination-arcterra-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content Sounds like the exiles will have almost exclusive access since their population is 2-3 times as big. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I can't remember off-hand if the World Boss, proper, is inside Bor Milug. But, no, as it currently stands: four hours later, the factions compete for access again. It doesn't just tip to the faction that lost the most recent competition. Right now, Bor Milug's timers are separate from the blizzard's timer. (What I said above addresses that last part.) If the Dominion (for example) finishes in the first half-hour, the Exiles are not SoL; everything cleans up (which includes everything respawning as intended), and the competition for access begins anew during the next blizzard. Otherwise, the competition for access doesn't happen again until the blizzard after - the second blizzard since the Dominion won access. (Again, timers may change based on PTR feedback - for all I know, that four hours of access could turn into two hours.) Access is always won, and not given. We do see the potential for faction balance issues, follow your concerns, and are kicking things around to address them. On the livestream, when asked about faction imbalances affecting Arcterra content, I said we didn't do anything to mitigate that, but I was talking about its current state. We're not ignoring it, and that's not to say it won't change between now and release - or after release, even. Glad to be of service, by the way. You're very welcome. Maybe not on day one, but - again - those schedules are subject to change. Edited February 7, 2016 by CRB_Downtown | |} ---- Arcterra is a continent on Nexus, like Olyssia, Isigrol, and Alizar. | |} ---- ---- That's good to hear, because content always going to the most populous faction will just lead to more population imbalance as players feel they have to switch to the already overpopulated faction in order to have access to content. | |} ---- Nexus is round like a normal planet right? Is Arcterra at the bottom near whitevale? | |} ---- There just may be more areas on the content of Arcterra that become open to players in the future. All of that said, I will never stop encouraging Dominion players to put their heads together to bring more calculated misfortune to the Exiles. Is it? Maybe it's a conspiracy, and Nexus is flat. Arcterra is not at the bottom. | |} ---- Nexus is round. Arcterra is in the northern polar region. | |} ---- Don't tell B.o.B. that! Edited February 9, 2016 by CRB_Meerkat | |} ---- ---- Lies. Conspiracy. Cover-up! | |} ---- Is Coralus part of that continent, presumably a part jutting down south far enough to not be frozen? I really want to learn more about The Nomad... | |} ---- Coralus is Coralus, y'know? | |} ---- Coralus isn't physically connected Arcterra. As Morgs so eloquently pointed out, "Coralus is Coralus." | |} ---- Nuts. I take it it's not coming soon then? | |} ---- That would break the entire point of a pve server -_- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nah, it didn't break PvE servers when WoW had Wintergrasp. It was just one zone that was always PvP on a PvE server. I've never been a huge PvP guy, but I really liked Wintergrasp. | |} ---- ---- Wintergrasp was a glorified battleground, same as Tol Barad. IIRC, if your faction controlled the zone, you weren't auto-flagged, either. It has been a while so that might be CRS rearing its head. Still, other than farming mats, there was no reason to spend any time there unless you were part of the battle or dive-bombing the portal to VOA. Arcterra is far, far more than either of those two locations with a lot more to do and it has an obvious PvE focus with the bosses. Forcing PvP on PvE servers in Arcterra would be a mistake. IMO. | |} ---- You were always autoflagged. But I don't think the suggestion was to make the entire Arcterra PvP- just the event? Or did I misunderstand that? Ether way, it probably wouldn't work here, but my main point was that having a PvP area on a PvE server doesn't negate the PvE server. I'd like to see another Wintergrasp. | |} ---- See? CRS* is real, folks. I believe I was playing on Burning Blade during Wrath, anyway. *can't remember sh*t | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Fear not! We have plans for several pieces of future content involving space. You'll know 'em when you see 'em. :) | |} ----